this is reality
by The DeVil's eyes
Summary: Eunhyuk yang mencintai sahabatnya yang sudah memiliki kekasih. apa yang akan terjadi saat eunhyuk mengetahui jika sahabatnya akan menikah? ini ff haehyuk, dan dibumbui dengan sedikit kihae, mohon dibaca.


**Disclaimer: **

**Semua character yang aku pake milik diri mereka sendiri.**

**Genre: **

**Romance, hurt/confort**

**Main chara: **

**Donghae, Eunhyuk, Kibum, Ryewook, Kyuhyun (letter)**

**Rate: T**

**WARNINGS: **

**Author masih new, typo(s), jalan cerita membosankan, dan buat yang gak suka pair atau apa pun yang ada di ff ini cukup DON'T LIKE DON'T READ oke?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

# # #

.

.

.

#Lee Hyukjae POV

Perkenalkan, aku adalah Lee Hyukjae, atau biasa di panggil Eunhyuk. Aku adalah salah satu anak yang kurang beruntung karena aku tumbuh tanpa merasakan bagaimana kasih sayang orang tua. Sejak kecil aku sudah mengetahui bagaimana rasanya tidak dapat memiliki apa yang aku inginkan.

Jadi, jika saat ini aku tidak bisa memiliki dia, harusnya aku sudah biasa, sejak awal aku sudah tahu kalau perasaan-ku tak mungkin terbalaskan. Tapi, kenapa rasanya tetap sakit, perih? Entah apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk menghilangkan denyut perih di salah satu sudut hatiku. Sungguh, ini amat sangat sakit.

Tapi, sekali lagi. Aku sudah terbiasa tidak memiliki apa yang aku inginkan. Jadi, saat ini. Saat aku melihat dia tersenyum bahagia karena orang lain, yang bisa aku lakukan hanyalah tersenyum dan mendukung pilihannya tanpa harus memberitahu dia kalau ada suatu sudut di hatiku yang terasa amat sangat sakit.

"Hyukie…, sebenarnya kau mendengar aku cerita tidak sih?"

Aku menoleh ke arah samping tanpa menghentikan langkah-ku.

"Tentu, Hae. Kau bercerita bahwa kau sedang bahagia karena akhirnya Kibum akan kembali ke korea setelah satu tahun dia sekolah di Amerika, kan?"

Aku menjawab dengan cara selembut mungkin, aku tidak ingin Donghae -_namja_ yang aku sukai- mengetahui apa yang sedang aku pikirkan. Kalian ingin tahu bagaimana aku bisa tahu apa yang dikatakan Donghae, padahal sedari tadi aku tidak fokus dengan ucapannya? Jawabannya adalah karena ini bukan pertama kalinya Donghae bercerita tentang hal ini. Dia sudah berkali-kali bercerita tentang hal yang sama, dan dia sudah mulai mengulangi cerita ini sejak seminggu lalu, sejak dia tahu Kibum –_namja_ yang dicintai Donghae- akan kembali ke korea.

Jujur, aku amat sangat sakit. Rasanya seperti harus minum racun dengan jadwal teratur. Bahkan mungkin minum racun akan lebih baik, karena aku akan mati jika aku meminum terlalu banyak dan berhenti merasakan sakit. Tapi saat ini aku tidak dapat menghindari perasaan perih saat Donghae berbicara seputar Kibum.

"Ah, aku khawatir sejak tadi kau tidak mendengarku Hyukie. Kau benar, aku sangat bahagia saat ini, karena akhirnya setelah sekian lama menunggu, Kibum kembali juga dari Amerika!"

Aku hanya bisa berusaha tersenyum senormal mungkin saat mendengar ucapan Donghae. Sungguh, sejujurnya amat sangat susah untuk tersenyum saat hatimu yang masih terluka. Rasanya seperti luka yang masih basah disiram menggunakan air keras. Tapi, aku harus tersenyum, aku tidak ingin Donghae sampai curiga pada apa yang terjadi padaku.

Selanjutnya aku tidak mengeluarkan suara lagi sepanjang hari itu hanya ada suara Donghae yang terus bercerita tentang betapa bahagianya dia saat Kibum akan kembali, membuat aku hanya dapat berusaha memasang senyum sewajar mungkin. Dan menutupi semua sakit yang aku rasakan saat ini darinya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Mau sampai kapan kau menahan rasa sakit itu hyukkie-_hyung_?"

Aku hanya diam, dan tidak membalas ucapan Ryeowook. Ya, dia adalah satu-satunya orang yang tahu tentang perasaanku yang sebenarnya pada Donghae, aku tidak pernah bisa berbohong padanya.

Saat ini kami sedang ada di apartemen milikku, dan keberadaan Ryeowook di apartementku sendiri sudah menjadi hal yang wajar. _Namja_ yang satu tahun lebih muda dariku ini sudah tumbuh dewasa bersamaku sejak aku kecil. Karena, sejak orang tuaku meninggalkan dunia ini, semua keperluanku diatur oleh orangtua Ryeowook, yang juga sahabat kedua orang tuaku.

"Sampai aku bisa menghilangkan perasaan ini, Wookie." Aku tahu Ryeowook kesal mendengar ucapanku, tapi apa yang aku katakan memang benar. Aku akan terus merasakan rasa sedih ini sampai aku bisa melupakan perasaanku pada Donghae.

"Dan kapan tepatnya kau bisa menghilangkan perasaanmu, _Hyung_?" Aku tidak mengatakan apa pun untuk menjawab pertanyaan Wookie, karena aku memang tidak tahu apa jawabannya. Kapan aku bisa menghilangkan perasaan ini?

"Hyung, kau tahu kan, aku tidak bermaksud buruk? Aku hanya ingin kau bahagia dan tidak seterusnya menahan kesedihan seperti ini! Walaupun tidak terikat darah, tapi aku sangat menyayangimu, _Hyung_." Aku tersenyum mendengar ucapannya.

"Aku tahu bukan maksudmu berkata keras padaku, kan? Kau hanya khawatir padaku, aku tahu itu. Aku juga sangat menyayangimu _Dongsaeng_-ku yang manis." Aku langsung membalas pelukan Ryeowook saat dia memelukku.

Aku tahu kau khawatir, aku tahu kau hanya ingin aku bahagia. Tapi maaf, aku masih belum bisa menghilangkan perasaan ini.

.

.

.

.

.

Saat ini aku sedang berada di bandara _Incheon_, hari ini adalah hari di mana Kibum kembali ke Korea, hari yang sudah ditunggu oleh Donghae dengan penuh semangat. Aku tersenyum saat melihat tingkah kekanakan Donghae yang saat ini terus bergerak gelisah, sama sekali tidak bisa diam. Aku yakin dia sangat gugup saat ini.

"Duduklah dengan tenang, Hae."

"Tapi Hyukkie, aku sangat gugup saat ini! Apa kau yakin tidak ada yang salah dengan penampilaknku? Apa rambutku tampak rapih? Tidak ada sisa makanan yang tersisa di gigiku, kan?" Aku menggeleng lemah mendengar ucapannya. Aku sudah mengatakannya berulang kali hingga aku lelah, tapi dia tetap tidak percaya dan membuat aku mengatakannya, lagi.

"Penampilanmu sempurna, Hae. Rambutmu sudah rapih, dan tidak ada sisa makanan di gigimu. Aku yakin Kibum akan menyukai penampilanmu saat ini."

"_Jeongmal_?" Aku tersenyum melihat Donghae menatap sangsi ke arahku, percuma saja menanya pendapatku kalau dia tetap tidak percaya dengan ucapanku.

"_Ne_."

Dan tepat saat Donghae akan membuka mulutnya, lagi. Terdengar suara pengumuman jika pesawat yang ditumpangi oleh Kibum telah mendarat. Aku sama sekali tidak menampakan reaksi apa pun, berbanding terbalik dengan Donghae yang kini terlihat semakin gugup.

Hanya butuh beberapa saat sampai akhirnya aku bisa melihat Kibum datang dan dengan senyum menawannya, dia berjalan lurus menghampiri kami. Aku hanya diam di tempat aku menunggu sejak awal,sedangkan Donghae sudah menghampiri Kibum terlebih dahulu.

Aku tersenyum sendu melihat kebahagian terpancar dari wajah Donghae saat berbicara dengan Kibum. Untuk sesaat, aku merasa aku sudah salah tempat dan tidak seharusnya aku berada di sini. Hanya sesaat, sampai akhirnya Donghae menarik tangan Kibum dan menghampiriku.

"Ayo Hyukkie, kita pulang. Kau yang menyetir lagi tidak apa kan? Kau tahu sendiri aku tidak memiliki surat izin mengemudi?"

Aku lupa, kalau aku masih harus mengantar mereka pulang ke apartement mereka.

"Maaf merepotkanmu, Hyukkie _Hyung_. Surat-suratku di Korea belum selesai diurus." Aku langsung menampilkan senyumku saat mendengar ucapan Kibum.

"Tenang saja Bummie, aku tidak merasa kerepotan."

Dan selanjutnya aku sama sekali tidak membuka suaraku, memberikan kesempatan kepada sepasang kekasih yang baru saja bertemu sejak sekian lama untuk melepas kerinduan.

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc

_a/n: ini sejenis percobaan ada yang tertarik atau gak, jadi maaf kalau pendek. Dan, Vi bermaksud buat HaeHyuk loh, kenapa ditengah-tengah aku ngerasa aura EunHae ya?  
_

_ff ini sebenernya udah lama banget ada di lp aku –mungkin udah satu tahun-, Cuma karena takut terlantar kayak ff aku yang dah di publish lainnya, aku sengaja nunda up-load ff ini, sekarang aku mau coba upload dulu dan lihat reaksi readers._

_Terima kasih buat yang udah baca! Review singkat, review panjang, gak review (silent reader), atau bashing sekalipun diterima di ff ini!_

_kalau mau review silahkan review kalau males review boleh jadi silent reader, kalau gak suka fanfic ini boleh bashing fanfic ini sepuasnya.  
_


End file.
